A Better Use
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Fleur finds a better use for Percy's mouth than talking about cauldron bottoms. AU.


**Title:** A Better Use  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Percy/Fleur  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warning:** Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Established Relationship, AU  
 **Note:** This takes place in an AU world where Fleur ended up marrying Percy instead of Bill. I have actually thought of a backstory for this, but I haven't written it yet, because I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in reading it. This was written for a request on the "Drabble Game Challenge", so it's dedicated to Danie.

xxx

Percy was talking about cauldron bottoms. _Again_. Fleur loved her husband dearly, but sometimes he drove her crazy with his long, drawn-out speeches (that were always one-sided) about ministry regulations. Frankly, she couldn't care less.

Normally, she was okay with half-listening to him, because he always listened to her when she talked about things that she knew he wasn't interested in, but she had a long and tiring day, so she really just wanted him to shut up and give her peace and quiet.

She downed her glass of wine, refilling it and realizing disappointedly that the bottle was now empty. Percy suddenly stopped talking, blinking as he regarded the empty bottle.

"You drink too much," he stated matter-of-factly, and she rolled her eyes.

"And you talk too much," she shot back in annoyance. His eyes widened for a second before his expression turned into a pout. His bottom lip stuck out just slightly, and his eyes took on that wounded-puppy dog look; it was honestly adorable, and it made it very difficult for her to stay upset with him.

She almost apologized, but his expression quickly morphed into a grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She blinked at the sudden change, regarding him wearily.

"I wouldn't have to talk so much if you gave me something better to do with my mouth," he replied in a low voice, gazing at her intently.

Fleur's mouth went dry, and she began to feel light-headed as her body grew warm. The wine wasn't helping any, and all she could focus on was his lips. Merlin, she loved his mouth. No man had ever made her feel as intensely as he did; he was like a bloody artist with his tongue, and she felt herself getting wet from the thought of it alone.

She put down the glass of wine, all thoughts of drinking pushed from her mind, and placed one hand behind his head before pulling him towards her for a kiss. He licked inside her mouth before pulling back a bit and teasing her. She tried to press her tongue against his firmly for more contact, but Percy didn't give in, and she made a whimpering sound.

He removed his mouth from hers, kissing his way down to her neck to lick and suck on the exposed flesh there as his hands gently slid under her shirt. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, and she gasped as her body twitched. He kissed down her chest slowly, pausing to take each nipple in his mouth and lick them until they were hard before blowing lightly on the moist skin to make her shiver.

He made his way lower and lower at a painstakingly slow pace, causing Fleur to writhe in anticipation as her panties became soaked. She was so close to just shoving his head down, but she knew that he would just laugh and resume his previous ministrations.

No matter how many times they made love, he always took his time and worshipped her body as if he was unwrapping a precious gift. It made her feel cherished, and as much as his teasing drove her mad, she wouldn't change it for the world.

When his tongue finally flicked over her clit, she moaned, letting her head fall back and her eyes flutter shut. Gods, it felt amazing. She didn't think that she would ever tire of having his mouth on her. As he used his finger and tongue to caress her at the same time, she felt like she was going to explode.

The heat consuming her body made her head feel foggy, and she couldn't stop the moans and whimpers that escaped her lips as she gripped the couch cushions around her. She was so close.

He took her clit in his mouth and _sucked_ , and that was all she needed to go toppling over the edge. Her legs shook violently and her back arched off the couch as her orgasm took hold, sending her reeling with pleasure.

As she came down from her high and Percy kissed his way back up her body, she decided that this was definitely a better use of his mouth than talking about cauldron bottoms.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated! Let me know if you'd like to read a backstory for Percy/Fleur, or if there is any Percy-pairing that you'd like to see written next! I love requests.


End file.
